This invention concerns aids in applying lotions, creams and other liquids to a person""s body. Such liquids are typically dispensed onto the fingers directly from a bottle or pump dispenser and then rubbed on the body. Since the lotion is usually applied unwarmed, this may cause some discomfort when the lotion is substantially colder than body temperature.
Large capacity preheaters for massage oils have previously been utilized, designed mainly for use by hospitals and professional masseurs.
Individuals wanting only to apply a small quantity of body lotion would not find such large capacity heaters suitable, due to their cost and, unaesthetic obtrusiveness, and since they take up space on the confined area of a typical bathroom vanity.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for warming small quantities of body lotions, creams, salves, and other body applied liquids, which is compact and unobtrusive as well as convenient to use.
The above recited object and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by a warmer-holder comprised of a compact shallow dish receptacle integral with a housing so as to be held projecting from a wall surface by electrical prongs fixed to the housing inserted in wall electrical outlet. A low wattage heater is powered by insertion of the prongs into the outlet. A small volume of liquid poured into the shallow dish is warmed therein within a short time. The heater element can be either switched or unswitched, and optionally a cover can be provided for the dish receptacle. A lotion application paddle can be used in conjunction with the invention.
The housing has a flat bottom so as to be able to be rested securely on a vanity counter top or table after being pulled from the wall receptacle, for convenient access to the warmed lotion.
The shallow dish receptacle and housing are preferably designed to be aesthically compatible with a home bathroom decor.